eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS (House Item)
| altname =1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Day 271, 289: The Rallosians will no longer take direction from a frightened old man. My General has chosen Dergud's successor wisely - Me. His head will be atop my standard flag to let the soldiers know that weakness will not be tolerated. No one is too young to die. No one is too old. Day 409, 289: The final lizardman village has been slaughtered. Their death squeals filled the trees. This raised the soldier's morale to all time heights. I will not tolerate unhappy soliders under my command. Any soldier that is unhappy will have their midsection cut open and dragged at the end of the marching line. Day 3, 290: The Feerrott is nearly ours. I have sent four platoons to find the last of those who remain within marsh. The General has ordered us to return to Oggok. We will celebrate the first of many victories. Day 75, 290: We have tasted victory and it is sweeter than blood. Oggok is no more. What stands is now Rallos, the capital city of the Rallosian Empire. We are not stupid beasts that stomp across the land. We leave tomorrow to show the Frogloks that we are horrible beasts that will stomp across the skulls of all who are not Rallosian. Day 77, 290: Rallos lies behind us by many leagues. The marsh is quiet. No sounds of birds chirping. No sounds of splashing in the pools. No sounds of frogs croaking. Soon, this will change. We will hear plenty of Frogs croaking. Soon. Day 200, 290: Boredom is settling in. I cannot stand it. I have not killed an opponent in seven days. I am tiring of killing my soldiers. Their obedience makes them too easy. I will push them harder. Day 272, 290: I have been left in command. The General has taken several platoons and leaves with the Avatar. I have been given explicit orders. My General knows they will be followed. Our course of direction changes slightly. Day 441, 290: The troll dogs smelled them before we could hear them. Dergud had wasted a resource with his foolish pride. The trolls are worth their weight in gold. They eat a lot, but they will eat their own if they get too hungry. They are excellent hounds. And now, we have found more. Day 24, 291: The Troll villages have been razed. Those that did not come willingly are being kept in the larders for the ones who did. They will be kept on leashes and placed at the front. These beasts will serve their purpose for as long we are within this dismal swamp. Day 70, 290: The troops need to see action. They have already slaughtered one third of the trolls in their frustrations. This will not be tolerated. Were we not so close to Gukta, I would give the troops a lesson in obedience. I understand them, however. We will all feel much better once we are wading in the blood of the Frogloks instead of this brackish water. Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore